1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and to a method for determining the activity of a mobile element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems and methods for analyzing movement based on a hidden Markov model are known, such as that described for example in the documents “Gesture recognition using the XWand” by Daniel Wilson and Andy Wilson and “Motion-based gesture recognition with an accelerometer” (bachelor's thesis) by P. V. Borza.
The document “A hidden Markov model-based stride segmentation technique applied to equine inertial sensor trunk movement data”, Journal of Biomechanics 41 (2008) 216-220 by Thilo Pfau, Marta Ferrari, Kevin Parsons and Alan Wilson relates to the analysis of striding horses.
However, these systems and methods are of limited precision.